A liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel employs semiconductor technology to control liquid crystal orientation to project color images. LCOS panels have become a prominent type of reflective-projective device, and have various advantages when compared with transmission-type liquid crystal (LCD) displays and digital light procession (DLP) panels. Such advantages include higher light utilization, higher contrast image, smaller size, higher aperture ratio, and mature fabrication technology. They can easily achieve high resolution and satisfying color performance. These advantages give LCOS panels a predominant status in the application field of large scale displays.
Current manufacturing methods, particularly those relating to forming electrical couplings among various LCOS components, lack a desirable level of stability and reliability, and are in need of improvement.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.